fest auf hogwarts
by willow schweiz
Summary: eine vermischung von wicca und so, viel spass beim raten wer es sein könnte. Severus Snape trifft auf eine Göttin, aber es wird nicht genauer angedeutet was sie mit ihm macht.


Die Geigenspielerin  
  
Mit hastigen Schritten und vor versteckter Wut bebender Körpers, machte sich Severus Snape auf in die grosse Halle, um an dem freudigen Fest, wie es Dumbledore so schön genannt hatte, teilzunehmen. Oh wie er solche Anlässe hasste. Er hatte Albus gebeten nicht kommen zu müssen, gefleht, sogar gebettelt, aber nichts hatte den grossen Alten Zauberer umstimmen können. Schliesslich hatte Snape sogar damit gedroht er würde Hogwarts auf der Stelle verlassen, aber mit einem lauten lachen hatte der Direktor von Hogwarts im das Klein gedruckte auf seinem Vertrag gezeigt, und nun war er also auf dem Weg zu diesem, diesem Fest. Er zerstörte mit wütendem fuchteln seines Zauberstabes eine Statue die es versäumt hatte zu verschwinden. Sogar seinen Festumhang hatte er anlegen müssen. Krach. Der Kerzenständer flog aus dem Fenster, Dummerweise hatte er vergessen das Fenster zu öffnen.  
  
Er stand vor der grossen Tür und hörte schon das Getuschel und Geraune der Schüler. Leise öffnete er die Türe mit sehr viel Widerwillen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Lehrertisch an dem schon alle saßen und aufmerksam zur Eingangshalle schauten. Die Schüler an denen der Zaubertränke Lehrer vorbei mußte zogen vorsichtshalber ihre Köpfe ein. Severus Wut und Zorn waren körperlich zu spüren. Mit grimmigem Gesicht setzte sich Snape auf seinen Platz, machte ein wütendes Gesicht und starrte auf seinen Teller.  
  
Mit lautem Krachen flog die riesige Türe auf und herein kamen die kuriosesten gestalten die man je sah. So viele Kreaturen und andere Geschöpfe waren seit der Erbauung Hogwarts vor über 500 Jahren nicht mehr zusammengekommen. Die Gestalten verteilten sich im ganzen Raum, es waren genügend Tische und Bänke da so das alle bequem Platz fanden. Selbst Snape konnte nicht glauben was er sah. Er blickte erstaunt zu Dumbledore und der alte Mann mit dem langen weißen Bart lächelte und blinzelte ihn schelmisch an. Dann stand er auf und es wurde ruhig in dem grossen Saal.  
  
„Meine lieben Freunde. Wir sind heute an diesem denkwürdigen Tag hier noch einmal zusammengekommen um die Entstehung von Hogwarts vor 550 Jahren gebührend miteinander zu feiern. Was war das für eine Zeit. Was ist alles geschehen seit dem. Doch ich will euch nicht langweilen, wie ich sehe werden sonst einige von euch unruhig." Die Kobolde die anfingen die goldenen Teller einzupacken hörten schlagartig auf damit. Dumbledore lächelte und fuhr fort. „Meine Freunde, es ist uns allen eine grosse Ehre, euch, die ihr die einzigen Nachfahren und zum Teil auch Erbauer seid," er blinzelte den Feen zu, die zurück lächelten, „hier in Hogwarts Begrüßen zu dürfen. Wir haben Musik, Speisen und Getränke, es darf getanzt werden." Er machte eine Pause und blickte glücklich auf die vielen verschieden Lebewesen die in dieser Halle versammelt waren, „Laßt das Fest beginnen." Die Menge jubelte und klatschte und im Nu waren die Teller vollgefüllt was die Küche von Hogwarts zu bieten hatte.  
  
Als die Musik anfing zu spielen konnte Severus sich ein wenig entspannen. Er viel nicht sonderlich auf. Die Lehrer hatten sich zu den verschieden Geschöpfen gesetzt, Hagrid hatte eine lebhafte Diskussion mit einem Kobold der ihm gerade mal bis an den Bauch ging. Snape konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. So hatte er Feste eigentlich noch ganz gern. Er war unbeobachtet von allen und konnte ganz bequem alles überschauen. Dann vernahm man den Aufruf zum Tanz. Interessiert schaute er zu wie einige Schüler sich aufmachten um das Tanzbein zu schwingen. Die roten Haare der Weasleys sah er sofort. Auch den Potter Jungen nahm er wahr. Es war eine ruhige langsame Musik und Severus bemerkte plötzlich zu seinem Verdruß wie er mit dem Körper die Bewegungen mitmachte. Erschreckt blickte er um sich ob es wohl jemandem aufgefallen war. Aber die Leute waren so mit sich beschäftigt. Er trank einen Schluck aus seinem Becher und schaute dann zu den Leuten, die Musik spielten. Sie sahen aus wie gewöhnliche Hexen und Zauberer, aber die Musik ging einem ins Blut, das merkte er. Er blickte die Tanzenden näher an. Und Wirklich, eine merkwürdige Verzückung war in ihren Gesichtern. Er sah wie Professor McGonagall mit einem zerlumpt aussehenden Zauberer tanzte und ihre Wangen waren näher als er das für möglich hielt. Er schaute aus dem grossen Fenster und erblickte den Vollmond der groß und weiß am Himmel stand. Sein Blick ging zurück in die grosse Halle. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen. Er mußte etwas unternehmen, hier ging etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Da hörte die Musik abrupt zu spielen auf. Er blickte hinunter zur Bühne die in der rechten Ecke unterhalb des Lehrer Tisches aufgestellt worden war und erstarrte. Eine grosse schlanke Frau mit langem bis an die Kniekehlen reichendem Brennend rotem Haar, in einem grasgrünen Kleid stand plötzlich auf der Bühne. In den Händen hielt sie eine Geige und einen Bogen, beides von so roter Farbe wie ihr Haar. Snape hielt den Atem an. Sie blickte zu ihm hoch und sie lächelte ihn an. Severus Snape drehte rasch den Kopf auf die andere Seite um aber sofort wieder zu ihr hinunter zu sehen. Sein Herz klopfte. Er versuchte festzustellen ob es eine Veela sein könnte. Aber nein, keine Veela hatte so rotes Haar, und als er die Menge mit einem Blick streifte sah er das sie lange nicht so verzückt waren wie er. Verdammt was war bloß los mit ihm? Sein Herz klopfte so laut das er Angst hätte jemand könnte es hören. Gebannt blickte er zu ihr hinunter. Ihr Blick lag immer noch auf ihm. Langsam hob sie ihre Geige und fing zu spielen an.  
  
Und der Wahnsinn begann. Die Leute lachten, tanzten, hielten einander an den Händen und juchzten. Sogar Dumbledore machte er in der Menge aus, der ausgelassen mit zwei Schülerinnen von Ravenclaw ausgelassen im Kreis herum tanzte. Und die Geige spielte ein Lied. Und sein Fuß begann im Takt zu wippen. Er probierte aufzuhören, aber er konnte nicht. Er spürte die Melodie in seinen Venen. Sie Geige war in seinem Kopf, er blickte verstört zu der Geigenspielerin. Sie blickte ihn immer noch an und fing dann an eine zarte langsame Musik zu spielen. Es rührte sein Herz, er spürte wie ihm die Tränen aus den Augen liefen. Er blickte auf die Frau hinunter und stand langsam auf. Die Frau lachte und spielte weiter. Keiner der andern bemerkte wie Snape auf die Tanzfläche kam und vor der Bühne stehen blieb. Die Spielerin kam langsam die Treppe hinunter auf Snape zu. Ihre Melodie wurde schneller, immer schneller. Severus wurde angesteckt und tanzte mit wehendem Umhang mit der rothaarigen Frau in der wogenden Menge.  
  
Einmal langsam dann wieder schneller. Severus lachte und hielt die Frau um die Hüfte fest. Sie tanzten mal schnell dann wieder langsam.  
  
Der Mond ging langsam unter und Snape stand erschöpft im Garten vor dem Schlosshof. Er schüttelte den Kopf. An ihm vorbei gingen Arm in Arm viele Schüler und spazierten lächelnd in die Dunkelheit davon. Was war geschehen? Er hatte getanzt, getanzt wie noch nie. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals solche Freude empfunden zu haben. Er spürte eine Hand an seinem Rücken und hastig und ertappt drehte er sich um. Die Rothaarige Frau stand vor ihm. In der Hand immer noch ihre Geige. Sie lächelte ihn zärtlich an. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber sie blieb stehen wo sie war. Severus schaute auf den Boden und flüsterte: „Wer bist du?" Er blickte in ihre grossen grünen Augen, die so unergründlich waren das er beinahe darin versank. Sie blickte zu ihm hinauf und flüsterte: „das weißt du nicht? Warum möchtest du es denn wissen?" Sie nahm in bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich fort. Snape folgte ihr mit flauem Gefühl im Magen und sein Herz klopfte so stark das es weh tat. Die Frau lief mit ihm zum Wald und zog ihn sanft hinein. Der Mond spiegelte sich im See, die Blätter bewegten sich sanft vom warmen Wind der leise durch die Bäume strich. Es war eine Verzauberte Nacht.  
  
Tief im Wald schaute Severus Snape auf die Frau deren Namen er nicht kannte und die ihm sanft aus seinem Umhang half. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich mit ihr auf den Boden gleiten.  
  
  
  
Die Vögel weckten ihn. Mit brummendem Schädel richtete er sich auf. Erstaunt blickte er um sich. Er war im Wald. Wie um alles in der Welt.... da viel es ihm wieder ein und ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Er blickte an sich herunter und stellte mit erschrecken fest das er wohl nicht geträumt hatte. Beschämt schaute er um sich und als er niemanden sah, stand er rasch auf und zog sich die Kleider wieder an. Mit brennendem Gesicht versuchte er die Grasflecken und Tannennadeln so gut es ging von den Kleidern zu entfernen. Plötzlich stutzte er. Verdammt er war ja ein Zauberer. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sich. „Cleare" sprach er und Sekunden später waren seine Kleider inklusive ihm wieder so sauber wie wenn sie frisch gereinigt wären. Er schaute sich um. Er hätte nie gedacht das sie so tief in den Wald gegangen wären. Er mußte jetzt doch lächeln als er an sie dachte. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg der ihn aus dem Wald führen würde.  
  
Dumbledore blickte Severus Snape besorgt an. So aufgewühlt hatte er seinen Zaubertränke Meister noch nie gesehen. Aufgeregt lief Snape im Büro von Albus Dumbledore hin und her. Einen Teil der Geschichte hatte er dem alten weisen Zauberer erzählt doch niemals was dann noch passiert ist. Er stoppte mitten in seinem lauf und blickte den Direktor von Hogwarts erwartungsvoll an. „Albus, wer war die Frau mit der Geige?"  
  
Albus lehnte sich zurück in seinen Sessel, blickte Severus Snape mit einem wissenden lächeln an und meinte dann:" hat sie es dir denn nicht gesagt?" Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf und murmelte dann leise; "vielleicht habe ich es auch nicht mehr gehört." Dumbledore lächelte weise. „Weißt du Severus, es gibt da eine alte Geschichte, sie soll sich zugetragen haben als Hogwarts entstand. Aber setz dich erst einmal hin, mein Freund sonst machst du mich noch ganz konfus." Snape setzt sich in den leeren Sessel vor dem Fenster und blickte erwartungsvoll zu Dumbledore. Der nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem grossen Becher der auf dem Tisch stand und räusperte sich dann laut. „Also, in den Jahren, an denen an Hogwarts gebaut worden ist, waren viele Dinge nicht mehr so wie sie einmal waren. Es herrschte Unruhe überall, und die Bauarbeiten kamen nicht so gut voran. All die Abwehrzauber und Geheimnisse die in jeden einzelnen Stein von Hogwarts mit eingebaut wurden überstiegen bald die Kräfte all derer die daran beteiligt waren. Eines Tages kamen die Arbeiten zum erliegen. Keiner hatte mehr die Kraft auch nur einen Stein über den anderen zu legen. Als Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff auf die Baustelle kamen und die Arbeit am Stillstehen waren, wußten sie erst einmal gar nicht, was sie tun sollten.  
  
Als sie sich schon zum aufgeben entschlossen hatten, trat auf einmal eine Frau auf sie zu. Sie soll sehr lange rote Haare gehabt haben. Freundlich lächelnd hätte sie die Zauberer und Hexen begrüßt und ganz nett gefragt was sie denn hier täten. Ravenclaw hatte ihr dann erklärt das sie vorhatten hier eine Schule zu gründen. Die Frau hätte laut aufgelacht und alle der Reihe nach angeschaut. „und, habt ihr die Göttinnen die hier leben um Erlaubnis gebeten?" Die vier Gründer der späteren Häuser von Hogwarts hätten sich betroffen angeschaut. „Wir wissen nichts von Göttern" murmelte Slytherin und schaute gehässig auf die grosse schlanke Frau. „Aber sie wissen von Euch. Ich werde euch etwas vorschlagen. Wir werden ein Fest veranstalten und ich werde die Geige spielen. Alle die an diesem grossen Werk beteiligt sind werden dazu eingeladen. Wenn der Mond am höchsten steht werde ich mir ein Opfer suchen. Was ich mit ihm mache muß euch egal sein. Verfolgt mich nicht und stört mich auch nicht. Und wir werden sehen." Die vier sahen einander erstaunt an. Hufflepuff meinte ein wenig zögernd, „was werdet ihr mit dem Opfer tun?" Sie tanzte vor ihnen vorbei und lachte, „ich sagte doch schon, das geht euch nichts an. Nehmt ihr an? Was habt ihr schon zu verlieren?"  
  
Die Vier berieten sich noch eine Weile und es war Gryffindor der zu ihr trat und mit fester Stimme verkündete: „wir sind einverstanden."  
  
Das Fest fand statt. Die Geigenspielerin tauchte auf und spielte. Die ganze Stimmung war verzaubert. Der Mond schien über den Bäumen, im Wasser sah man sein bleiches weißes licht schimmern. Der Duft des Waldes wehte herüber. Es war das schönste Fest das je auf diesem Boden stattgefunden hat. Die Geigenspielerin verschwand auch so plötzlich wie sie aufgetaucht war. Niemand hat sie seitdem wieder gesehen. Die Bauarbeiten gingen von da an wie von selbst weiter. Von dem Fest erzählte man sich noch lange. Nur Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin fragten sich ständig, wer wohl das Opfer gewesen sein könnte.  
  
Als Hogwarts fertig erbaut war und die ersten Schüler die Räume betraten und die Lehrer ihre Schüler unterrichteten rief Gryffindor eine Konferenz ein. Als die andern versammelt waren erklärte er ihnen folgendes: „Alle 550 Jahre soll ein Fest abgehalten werden, wie wir es hatten, alle die an diesem Bau geholfen hatten, sollen dabei sein. Und wenn sie nicht mehr leben dann ihre Nachkommen. So ist es der Wille der Göttin." Die Andern schauten ihn erstaunt an. „wie kommst du auf sowas?" meinte Slytherin ziemlich mißtrauisch. Gryffindor seufzte leise und schaute die andern mit einem merkwürdigen und verklärten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Weil," er blickte jedem einzelnen tief in die Augen, „weil sie es mir selbst mitgeteilt hat."  
  
  
  
Es war ruhig im Büro von Albus Dumbledore. Snape starrte schon eine weile mit abwesendem Blick aus dem Fenster. Ruhig stand er plötzlich auf, schaute mit dunklen unergründlichen Augen zu Dumbledore und murmelte dann beim hinausgehen; „und sie hat mich ausgesucht."  
  
Albus blickte dem Meister der Zaubertränke verwundert hinterher. „mich nimmt wunder, was sie mit dir angestellt hat mein Freund." Er strich sich mit der Hand über seinen langen Bart nahm das Buch von Hogwarts hervor und schrieb mit seiner Feder folgende Worte in das Buch: „Die Göttin dieses Ortes beehrte uns wieder mit ihrer Anwesenheit. Zumindest eines ihrer Geschöpfe. Das Opfer war diesmal Severus Snape. Ich hoffe diese Zusammenkunft wird Früchte tragen.  
  
  
  
1 Ende 


End file.
